


Balmain

by shoegazerx



Series: Diamonds, Fur Coat, Champagne [2]
Category: Basic Instinct 2, Casino Royale - Fandom, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/pseuds/shoegazerx
Summary: In which a particular luxury item elicits bad behavior.





	Balmain

He knew LeChiffre had been smiling all the way back to the condo. A smug twist in the corner of his mouth was a clear marker he had been rather enjoying himself and was generally very amused by Adam’s plight. By the looks of it, he seemed close to even hum a tune or tap his fingers against the wheel of the Benz. At first glance, it was as if he was being mindful enough to keep his eyes on the road to shake off the dizziness of the alcohol but Adam knew the silence meant he was holding himself back from grinning like a madman.

The auction was supposed to be boring. Jean wasn’t particularly interested in any of the items.

According to him, the latest news articles regarding his person disrupted his mood. Showing up to this auction was an effortless method to be seen by the right people. He wasn’t even going to bother bidding on anything apart from his charms on the women and men high enough on Xanax to be attending the event.

For the most part, it had been boring. Small, vapid talk, discussions about the NASDAQ stock exchange and feigning interest in the star antiques of the show. Jean was seen and sought after and the evening seemed to be drawing to a close. However, Jean insisted they should stay until the end.

During the auction, Adam was extremely impressed by how well LeChiffre had mastered the art of looking genuinely interested, legs crossed and back relaxed, with his hands softly bunched in his lap. As every man has his limits, LeChiffre eventually squeezed Adam’s knee and elegantly excused himself to the bathroom.

It was then that the auctioneer brought forth a beautiful Girard-Perregaux stainless steel watch, an item that would fit perfectly in Jean’s collection. The watch had a leather strap made of calfskin and a sapphire crystal see-through case. It was a piece of true craftsmanship and Adam thought it described Jean’s personality and style so much so that he found himself opening his mouth and starting the bid. 

The auctioneer himself looked a little taken aback by Adam’s knee-jerk reaction and the room suddenly exploded in a murmur. Another voice raised above the others and started bidding. Then another. Then another.

It was the woman in the tight sequined dress that firmly stated:

“$13,000 and that is the final offer. I will surely have no problem paying for it as I’m afraid the young man over there is borrowing someone else’s pockets.”

Adam bit his tongue and the auctioneer slammed the gavel, announcing the woman as the proud owner of the Girard-Perregaux.

In the lobby, as he was waiting for his coat, he noticed the woman approaching. The wrinkles starting from the corner of her eyes drew deep ditches in her skin and the loose skin hanging from her neck was a sure sign of botched surgery. She was at the arm of a similar distasteful gentleman and both were grinning at Adam as if he was simply a treasure to behold.

“Young man, I feel I should apologize for my intervention. Yet, I cannot help but wonder how is it that you managed to get through the front door of this establishment. I swear,” she laughed “Jean is getting so careless these days.”

The ounce of self control that Adam managed to maintain that evening diminished in a swift second. His hand was gripping the wine glass so tightly, his thumb turned white.

“And I cannot help but wonder if you soak up any water at all.” he forced himself to smile “That skin looks thirsty.” he added and his hand jerked and now he was here, sitting in the car, fuming and feeling Jean holding himself back from any commentary.

They parked in the lot of their Six North Michigan building and as they waited for the elevator, Adam noticed LeChiffre was finally, fully looking at him. The smirk on his face was not absent so Adam sighed loudly and threw his head backward exhausted.

“Fine, I am sorry I accidentally poured wine all over that woman’s cleavage.” 

LeChiffre burst into a chuckle that felt almost contagious.

“No. You’re not.” he said as he nudged Adam in the elevator and pushed the button.

Inside the condo, Adam threw his coat on the hanger and collapsed on the living room couch. He slung an arm over his eyes and sighed.

“So much for good publicity. Did you notice how the old bag screamed about her new Balmain dress being ruined? Like the label was vital information.”

LeChiffre quietly circled the couch and got behind the armrest. He leaned in and gently nudged Adam to raise his head into his kiss. Adam’s hands came to his jaws, securing a deeper kiss he completely melted into. He heard a clink but the overpowering kiss prevented him to act in any way before his arms got pulled over his head.

“Jean?”

The belt glided over his wrists almost too quick and LeChiffre was working the knot with extremely deft hands.

“I do believe your behavior is to be frowned upon.” he said with impeccable calm and pulled on the remaining strip of the belt to wrap it tight around the leg of the wooden vase stand next to the couch. “Christine was tactless but you were downright rude.”

He pulled on the belt enough the leave Adam prone against the couch, muscles pulled tight along his spine and abdomen.

LeChiffre circled back, raised Adam’s legs and draped them over his lap as he sat down.

“Perhaps you need to be disciplined in these matters.” he said and unbuttoned Adam’s trousers.

Adam was already panting with anticipation as the trousers were slid down to his knees, exposing his already half hard pink cock.

“Look at how lewd you are.” LeChiffre purred and thumbed at his cockhead “I am starting to think this behavior of yours has a different motive.”

Pushing down Adam’s hip against the couch, LeChiffre started stroking his cock slow and applying agonizing pressure that made Adam moan unhinged and pull on the belt, shaking the stand and the vase that was resting on it. LeChiffre twisted his wrist and went up and down his length, coating it in precum.

“Is there anything you’d like to say in your defense?”

Lost in the haze of the pleasure, Adam bit his lower lip and mumbled.

“Make me come.”

LeChiffre quickened his stroke, ripping out of Adam moans that strongly reverberated in the room and as he began writhing and fucking into LeChiffre’s fist, Jean suddenly gripped him hard by the base of his cock, making Adam squirm and pull on the belt, shifting the vase stand in its place with a hard thud.

“Fuck!”

LeChiffre let go and moved on to unwrap the bowtie from his neck. He pulled the strips of the bowtie taut before wrapping them above and around Adam’s cock and balls and securing a tight knot at the base.

“I feel you are not taking this lesson very seriously.” he said and looked at Adam who was flushed and lost in the tightness pulling at the ends of his body.

“You’re such... a cunt... you know?” he huffed and LeChiffre chuckled as he began stroking his cock again, faster this time and Adam moaned like his life was in mortal danger. The vase stand was digging holes in the carpet from being so forcefully pulled and the vase itself was dangerously teetering.

Adam’s cockhead was already turning purple as LeChiffre took away his hand again.

Adam was soaking wet, wracked with the exertion and he felt his body electric, his skin stinging and pleasure nerves pulled apart.

“Have we learned anything today?” LeChiffre purred

“I’m never.. going to do.. something nice for you… ever.” Adam grunted

LeChiffre grinned and began stroking the third time, working the shaft and putting pressure on the already swollen cockhead. He slipped his fingers against Adam’s hole and started rubbing the rim, making Adam cry out and sob profanities. 

In an act of long awaited mercy, LeChiffre untied the knot around Adam’s cock and pushed his fingers in enough so that Adam came hard on his abdomen and the stand scratched the carpet with one last glorious thud.

Panting heavily with tears running down his cheeks, Adam watched LeChiffre suck his fingers very pleased with himself. It looked like he was fresh out of the dressing room, except for the rolled up sleeves. He looked at Adam and gently ran his hand up and down his thigh.

“You’re beautiful, Adam.”

Adam huffed but couldn't hide his smile.

After he was untied and carried to bed, he thought that perhaps the old bag had actually saved his night. Perhaps he should gift her a new dress as a token of appreciation.

 


End file.
